the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Okami Uchiha
'Approval:' 9/11/13 21 feats (4 banked) bori v2.3 'Appearance and Personality' Emerald eyes when his Sharingan is unactive. When active his Sharingan is black with red tomoe. 'Stats (Total: 169)' Strength: 14 Speed: 14 Intelligence: 21 Chakra Levels: 26 CP:170 40+5xCL Chakra Control: 24 CHARGE: +40 CC/3*5 Endurance: 10 Banked: 0 Shar Stats: (Total: 120) Strength: 17 Speed: 26 Intelligence:13 Chakra Control:13 Endurance:13 Equipment *21/21 equip points used. *Spring Loaded Wrist Blade (3pts) *foam katana *Three flash bombs (3) *Pair of explosive tags (3) *Military ration pill x2 (6) *Set of Shuriken (2) *Medium Armor (4) - Protection covering a ninja's chest, stomach, forearms, shins, and back. Provides some cushioning against physical blows and reduces the severity of some strikes *Ezekeial, the Corpse Bone Blade (will become a normal sword after its used. still talks. only to user in either case.) Ezekeial is a massive blade made entirely out of bone. Though the blade is incredibly powerful, it is also very rude and unhelpful. It stands at 6'1" and is uncomfortable to wield. *Can reform itself to surprise enemies *Can shoot bone spikes *Has increased striking power *May try to attack you *Can talk, has nothing positive to say though *Slowly feeds off of your chakra 'Rank Upgrades' Genin1: Genjutsu Specialist Genin 2: Sharingan Chunin: Summoning contract: Wolf Jonin: Copy Ninja S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Total Ryo earned: 77,500 Total Spent: 450 Current: 49,500 Amount given to aid Ame:7500 Amount returned:11250 Loaned: 20k Malkeru Feat swap: Flame bullet - Fire Annihilation 20k Weekly cap:5 /12 Cap reset: Friday 9/14 Feats earned so far: 21 Banked feats: 4 QP Earned: 150 QP Banked: 30 'Sharingan' #'Attack prediction' - Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds an artificial +3 to strength and +3 speed, affecting ability to land a hit or dodge an attack. CP/round #'Sharingan: Copy Ninja '''CP5-40 (depending on jutsu copied)- Allows combatant jutsu to be copied and utilized during a single battle. All jutsu acquired in this manner are "forgotten" at the conclusion of a battle. #Genjutsu Sharingan Eye- By establishing direct eye contact with the intended opponents, the user can lock them within a genjutsu of their choosing in order to achieve various effects. (Limited to currently listed genjutsu feats. 5 CP per round eye contact is attempted, this is for maintenence of the sharingan, it is not multiplicative with with other feats that require the 5 CP for sharingan maitenence.) 'Genjutsu' #Genjutsu: dusk wolves CP:20. (Closely identical to Itatchi's dusk crows.Dusk Crow, for reference.) Okami's Int/victim's CC)+1 rounds. #Genjutsu: Soul Bane CP: 20: It targets the mind and causes the target to believe that anyone is a foe. While under the effects of the genjutsu, anyone affected will attack those who they believe to be enemies, even their closest friends. They will act completely coherent, however, almost as if it is of their own volition, but they will not listen to reason. Int vs CC. Soulbane 'Copy-nin' #Stolen Jutsu: Rasengan (20cp can max to 60cp) #Stolen Jutsu:Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique (10cp/round) #Stolen Jutsu:Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation (40cp can max to 80cp) #Stolen Jutsu: Yin Healing Wound Destruction- This technique allows the user to reduce the damage they take from injuries by anticipating attacks and preemptively healing the area. This jutsu can also be used to heal injuries already on the user's body, or to heal others by transferring the healing chakra to them. Okami usually slaps someone in the back of the head to transfer healing, otherwise its a palm to the forehead. (20 CP for 4 rounds of healing) 'Summoning Shar4.jpg #Summoning Jutsu: Wolf summons CP:40. Sharp Tooth comes to aid in combat. Stays for four(4) rounds. Sharp Tooth, or Shar as he likes to be called. Is a nearly all black wolf with both rear paws that are white. His head is just slightly above my hip, either standing on all fours or sitting. If he were to stand on his rear paws, his head would just over look mine. Will attack using teeth and claws, which ever is more advantageous. Will usually attempt to attack the precieved weakest points. #+40 SP Shar '''Misc #Hightened hearing. #Needle Jizō CP: 20 -User can block one attack per use. Can be charged to 60 Needle Jizo #Stat boost #Stat boost #Stat boost #Stat boost 'Non-feats 5cp each' #Transformation #Clone Technique #Body Flicker Technique #Body Replacement Technique #Rope Escape Technique #Generic Sealing Technique #Tree Climbing Practice #Water Surface Walking Practice Completed Missions S-Rank: The Plagued Sealer 2(OS/recap) Reclaiming the Base 4 Dealing with defectors3(OS/recap) Insanity 4 8/16/13 Assault on the Uzumaki Post 3 9/10/13 Shuriyko Uchiha 4 8/30/13 A-Rank: Inkuma the Shadow Jackal 1(dc'd) Meeting Kurieta 3 Paths of Failure 4 The Rock Totems 4 Paths of Failure 4 Rebirth of the Mother: Suna Arc 4 Kumo Caravan Escort 4 Ikga the Black Ram 4 9/3/13 B-Rank: Treacherous Trio 3 Amegakure Sabotage 5 Water Temple 5 Rank Up: Genjutsu Mania 4 The Hunters 2 Sword Hunting 3 C-Rank: Okami's Delivery Service: 3 Stealing the Shrine's Scroll: 3 Exploring the Orphanage: 3 Hunt for the Rasengan 3 Excursion_to_the_Land_of_Potatoes! OS/recap: 2 Bandit removal in the Sound OS/recap:2 D-Rank: Leaf Visitation: 1 An afternoon skirmish in Kumo 1 An afternoon in Kumo 1 Somber thoughts, bitter sweet memories 1 Visiting Okami 2 Mission to Kumo 1 The meeting: 1. Ame village thread. Return to Kumo 3 Meeting Before the Invasion1 War camp discussion 1 A Midnight meeting: 1 Rainy situps: 1 Brand New Dawn 1 recruiting for inquisition 1 Family Feuding 1 Audience with the Raikage 1 Meeting of Powers 1 Inn Near Taki 1 Traveling in Fire Country 1 Good News 1 Unexpected confrontations 1 Finding Shink with Okami in Ame 1 Hospital in Mie 1 lets spar 1 Rain soaked returns 1 revenge sankuro jeisen celeste junichi and os 1 preparing for war 1 Akumu_Okami_Ale: A The Start of a Legend! 1 Visiting The Brewery 1 The Brewery Planning 1 The Slumbering Wolf Inn 1 (char dev) In Okami's Bar 1 Shink's House 1 Levi is sitting on a bench near in the Land of Sound 1 Brewery Trip 1 On the Road to Konoha 1 A break from insanity 1 Nother Brewery Visit 1 9/8/13 The Beginning of Strife 1 9/7/13 Visiting Shotan 1 9/1/13 Celebrations 1 8/28/13 Following the Map 1 8/26/13 Rumble at the Brewery 1 8/21/13 Apologizing to Okami 1 8/22/13 Super Secret Plannings 1 8/20/13 Raids: Liberating Amegakure 5 Other: Village Transfer: 1 Fights: An afternoon Skirmish in Kumo 1 a new game 1 fighting for squad 1 leadership 2 Traveling 2 8/19/13 'History and Story' Okami's family left Konoha many years ago, during the Second Hokage's reign. The family had wanted to keep the family safe from his rule. Years later Okami was born. It took years to understand that he was blind. His father would try to teach him the Shinobi arts. Always trying to explain things in a visual sense, but never really conveying the message. Okami's brother, Kento, figured out how to connect Okami to the world. He would always compare sights to how something felt. Years later, on that fateful day, Okami unleased his Sharingan. The only down side is, Kento had to die. Okami had somehow managed to get infront of a run away horse drawn carrage. Kento kept shouting for Okami to move, but the ground shaking caused Okami to lose track of where everything was. Kento rushed to save Okami, but lost his life when he could only push Okami out of the path of the horses. Okami's first sight was the sight of his older brother's chakra slowly drain from his body. When Okami's parents rushed to the scene, Okami could only back up in a paniced state. His father upon discovering Okami's eyes finally understood the message that Kento was always trying to pass on. Okami's Sharingan has a flipped color pattern. Okami began to understand his eyes that his brother gave him as his final gift. The eyes see chakra, but they also allowed him to copy the jutsu of others. It still took a few years to understand that his focus would be more genjutsu then ninjutsu, but he finally was accepted to a Shinobi school and graduated a genin. Category:Character Category:Amegakure